Battle
by Deena15
Summary: It's finally over. But how will Gary feel about it all? R&R please!=^.^=
1. Loser

**Battle**

_Chapter 1: Loser_

"Pikachu, c'mon, you can do it!" Ash was sweating hard. He was never so nervous in his life. The battle was one to one, and Gary was winning. If he didn't have enough self control, his whole strategy might go splat, lower than a Dugtrio using Dig. He flicked out his pokedex again, for about the tenth time. 

"Hit points at 30%." In his mind, he chanted, _All, right, Pikachu, just stick to the plan, c'mon..._

For a split second, Gary was back to his old conceited arrogant self, the one from back in their first Indigo League Championship, back when he still had those cheerleaders. "Heh...This is one match that's in the bag. Or should I say in the pokeball." He smiled at his joke. "Umbreon, finish it." The dark type creature jumped high in the air, then spiraled striaght down for an airborne Quick Attack. 

_Pikachu! The plan! Stick with the plan!_ The little yellow pokemon lying pathetically on the ground instantly 's long ears perked up instantly. Upon hearing the sound of its opponent, it practically dissapeared from sight. That is until it reappeared on a nearby rock. Agility. 

Ash smirked. "One more move, Gary, just one more!" 

"Shit," Gary grunted. How could he let this stupid mistake happen! He was so sure that Pikachu of his was almost gone! Damn that Ash and his Jynx; if it weren't for Perish Song, his Umbreon would be beating the crap out of that yellow rat. Now he only had one move left, and he was certainly going to make it a good one. "Crunch!" he spat, venom seeping from both the word and his glaring eyes. This battle...it meant everything... 

The Umbreon opened its fox-like mouth, then clamping it, releasing a reddish energy that looked like a giant set of jaws. Pikachu jumped in an attempt to get the hell out of there, but was caught in mid-air. Thirty damage...it only needed to do thirty damage... 

Ash frantically flipped open his pokedex again. "29%," it read. "15%...10...4...3...2...1..." It stopped. So did time for a moment. 

Then the dark-type fell onto its side. 

"We won..." Ash's knees buckled. "We won!!!" His eyes glittered in pride. "We won! We won! We won!" 

As soon as the shock subsided, an intense uproar was heard from the crowd. 

"He did it...he...won..." Misty brushed a strand of hair from her face. "He won..." 

"Misty, c'mon, let's go congratulate Ash!" cried Brock. 

"Yeah, Misty, let's go say hi to the new master!" cried Tracy. The two guys both grabbed Misty's hands, then dragged her off to meet their new Pokemon Master and old friend, while a little white Togetic fluttered behind the trio. 

_I lost_, Gary thought, still staring out onto the battlefield. His Umbreon...lying...defeated... He blank eyes gazed out onto his opponent. His opponent...and his...friends..._He used to be my friend...We used to be best friends...All I had was Umbreon...He even beat Umbreon...Now it's just laying there...Dead..._ Gary shook his head. He was insane! What was he thinking? Umbreon just fainted, that's all. A short trip to the Pokemon Center would make it feel as good as new, and he could always go for a rematch with Ash. It's not like the end of the world or anything. _Might as well thank Ash for a good battle, though. And...I geuss...maybe congratulate him..._

Gary jumped off the platform. It wasn't that high, actually. Not like last time, when they were twenty feet off the ground and you needed a ladder to get off. He walked towards Umbreon first. "Thanks, Umbreon. You did better than I ever imagined you could. Someday we'll beat him. Together. As promised." He picked up the frail and vulnerable looking creature, unlike how it looked fifteen minutes ago. Then he walked over to his rival. "Ash." 

He turned around. "Huh?" 

Gary blushed. Congratulating was not his thing, especially to his least favorite rival. He took a deep breath, then splurt, "ThanksforagoodbattleAshcongratulations!" 

"Uh...thanks...I geuss..." Gary turned around stiffly to walk away, or run; now he was about as red as a Charmeleon. "Hey, wait, Gary!" He stopped. "Gary, now that we've settled this whole rival thing, I was thinking...Maybe we could just be friends? Like old times..." He ran. Ash chased after him. "Gary, wait! Gary!!" 

_Friends...rivals...no...we're not either...we're nothing, now, Ash...Nothing was settled...You're the Pokemon Master and I'm the loser...that's how it always was, that's how it'll ever be...no matter what I say or do... _

Like old times? In your dreams, Ashy-boy. 

"Gary..." Ash whispered. 

Misty smiled. Only Ash would care about his rival that way. She patted his shoulder "Don't worry, Ash, he'll come back." She smirked. "What's really important now is for you to buy me a nice new bike. Remember, custom built!" 

Ash faked a laugh. "Aww, Misty, you always know how to sap all the fun outta winning! C'mon, we'll go out for your bike tomorrow!" 

Misty blushed. "Oh...and Ash...," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Congratulations." 

Ash, shocked at first, smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks." 

Tracy smiled. He expected something like this to happen eventually. Brock, though, had an odd reaction. "Why couldn't that be ME?!? I wanna hug!!!" he cried. "Now where's a Nurse Joy when you need one..." 

- 

Gary was still running. The plan was to get to a Pokemon Center outside of Indigo first, stock up on supplies, then leave. No mess, no crowds of people crying out, "Hey, it's the loser, Gary!" He didn't know where to go anymore. Maybe just wander around, looking for trainers to battle. 

He arrived at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City about an hour after he left the Indigo Plateau. It wasn't surprising he got there so fast, after all, he ran the whole way. He was in pretty good shape, too, with all the training he did with his pokemon, though it really didn't matter in the end. He entered quietly, almost as if he was walking through a hive of sleeping Beedrill. 

"Good afternoon. Would you like me to heal your pokemon?" Nurse Joy. Always the polite one. 

"Hello, Miss Nurse Joy. Would you take care of my Umbreon for me?" huffed Gary, a little out of breath from his run. 

"Of course." She smiled and took his precious pokemon to a little machine. "So, did you see the match today?" 

_See it? I was in it._ "Yeah, I saw it. It was pretty cool." 

"Could you tell me who won? I only got to see part of it, then my TV short-curcuited right when Umbreon was about to finish that Pikachu off." 

Gary felt a wave of releif wash over him. She didn't recognize him at all. "I think that Ketchum kid won. He's pretty cool, I never thought someone my age could win, or else I would've entered this year," he lied. 

"Ketchum? You mean Ash Ketchum? Oh, I know him! He came here three times before! The first was before we had to rebuild it because of a fire, then he came back here after he earned an Earth Badge, and after that he came back here a week before the competition. He's such a nice young man, that Ash." 

_Yeah, nice, just peachy._ Gary smiled and nodded. A beeping sound was heard. 

"Oh, your Pokemon's all healed." She left for a moment and came back with a happy Umbreon in her arms. "Would you like anything else?" 

"Yes, please. Do you have any more travel bundles?" 

"Oh, sure, plenty. I haven't gotten any requests for those ever since the competition started." She left again, then came back with a rectangular box the size of two large dictionaries stacked on top of one another. "Would you like to make a donation to the Pokemon Center Medical Fund?" 

"Sure," he stated. Gary dug through his messenger bag and pulled out a few crumpled dollars, attempted at smoothing them out, then handing them to the nurse. "Sorry." 

"That's all right, any donation is a good one. Thank you!" She smiled. Gary smiled back. Even if she was a bit ticked, she wasn't showing it at all. Which was good enough for Gary. 

He left the center, Umbreon at his side. "Where do you wanna go now, Umbreon?" 

"Breon!" 

"Pallet Town? We can't go back there, losers like me aren't really accepted there. You can go back if you want, though. You can tell Gramps I'm not coming back." 

"Bre!" Umbreon shook its head vigorously. 

"Heh...well, since you won't leave me alone, I geuss we're stuck together. But we have to avoid people at all costs. Maybe I'll get a haircut or something. The only time I'll ever show my face in public is to beat unsuspecting trainers. Maybe we'll become a ledgend or something. Just you and me...yeah...us two...together..." 

"Breon?" 

"Yeah, maybe I am a little crazy. But I know we'll be shot down for life if we don't train up a lot. Ash was a lot smarter than I figuired, and underestimating my opponent is the last thing I wanna do." 

"Bre." 

Gary laughed. "Yeah, I know, that's obvious. C'mon, whaddya expect from a loser?" 

"Bre! Breon, umbreon!" 

"I am too a loser! You saw me out there! I was hell on you! I should've saved Arcanine for Jynx and then used you when I was all out of choices! You know I can't have you hurt!" 

"Bre, breon!" 

"Why? That's a good question...I geuss you're a little more special to me, maybe because you're always around. Plus, you're a dark type, and you've got so many advantages that I'd prefer to keep you until I really need you in battle." Gary dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Umbreon, I suck at being your trainer." 

"Bre! Breon, bre!" 

Gary's frown quickly flipped upside-down. "So you stick around 'cause I cook well, do ya? Maybe I shouldn't give you those extra treats before bed, huh?" 

"Bre!" Umbreon playfully nudged Gary's leg. 

"You know I'm kidding, Umbreon, right?" 

"Bre." 

"Heh...yeah, I know, 'Duh'." 

- 

_Author's Note_: Oh, yeah! This story kicks serious ass so far! Woo! And don't worry about not getting chapters quickly, the whole thing's pre-written. I just need a few reviews, then, in about a week, you get the next chapter! ^.^;; Yeah, I know, I'm just a desperate author trying to get a few reveiws...nothing wrong with that, right? (::A couple of tomatoes fly towards Deena::) Maybe I was wrong about that...~O.o~ 


	2. Pants

**Battle**

_Chapter 2: Pants_

Ash was getting worried. Three weeks and he still hadn't heard from the rival he used to dislike so much back when he was still just a regular old trainer. It was the same thing every morning now. Ash didn't have anything to do except the occaisional battle. Sure, there was the daily training to keep his team's fighting power up, but other than that, all he did all day long was sit and stare out into nowhere. For someone who had everything a guy could ever want, he sure wasn't acting happy. 

It was the same thing for Misty as well. Every morning, Misty would wake up, after Brock, and find Ash asleep at a window, or facedown in his tent with the flap wide open. Even if it was raining. Especially if it was raining. And every morning, after Ash finally woke up, thanks to a little spark from Pikachu, Misty would tell him how Gary's fine, how Gary will show up any day now, how Gary's just shocked he could lose to such an awesome trainer like himself. Every morning, after Misty said all this, Ash would deny he was waiting for Gary to come back, he would say he was just wondering what amazing Pokemon Master stuff he could do now. And every morning, Misty would sigh and tell him how she really cared for him and didn't want him to worry about something he shouldn't worry about. 

Tracey was still trying to figuire out what was ticking Ash. This was mostly because he was never really formally introduced to this Gary everyone kept talking about, but, considering he traveled with Ash for about a year in the Orange Archipelago, he knew Ash was ticked about something. Brock, though, knew what was going on and thought it was best to leave it to Misty. After all, they were quickly turning into an item now, so why not leave the guy's problems to his girlfriend? Brock sighed every time he thought this. He needed a girlfriend, if you can count losing your mother after your father goes missing then having to take care of a kindergarden class full of brothers and sisters a problem. 

- 

"Three years, Umbreon. We've managed to stay on the run for three years." Gary sighed. Every day for those three years he had intended on slipping a note to his Gramps about him not coming back. And each of those days he had intended on slipping in the note, he saw an Officer Jenny pass by that he had to hide from, or a trainer that he wanted to battle, or he just didn't feel like doing anything that day. Maybe he was just a big scared fuck. He mentally slapped himself. It was obvious why he couldn't beat Ash. 

"Bre?" 

"No, Umbreon, we're not gonna go back. It's our third year anniversary, why not do a little shopping at the mall? I think I might need new pants, my old ones ripped yesterday when I tried doing that handstand on the tree branch. It got caught in that other branch before I fell, remember?" 

"Bre breon breon." 

"Yeah, you'll probably hold that against me for the next twenty years. C'mon, let's clean up the camp, we've gotta get a move on." 

"Breon." Umbreon sprinted towards the tent and pulled out all the magazines and snacks the two of them had and stuffed them into Gary's oversized messenger bag. 

Five minutes later, the camp looked as if it had never existed, exept for the burnt-out firewood lying in a pile where the fire used to be. "Geuss it's time for my disguise." Gary left the campsite wearing a black shirt, ripped black pants, and a pair of black sunglasses, whilst Umbreon left looking like...well...an Umbreon. 

"Lesse...the nearest mall is..."-he flipped out a large map that was almost as big as him-"...Two miles away. Geuss we should get a move on, huh, Umbreon?" 

"Bre." 

"It should take us about an hour to get there if we walk. Not really that bad." 

"Breon." 

"Aww, c'mon, Umbreon, stop being a baby. Two miles isn't that much. Plus, we'll get some excercise." 

"Breon bre umbreon?" 

"Yeah, you're right, maybe we do get more than our fair share of excercise. But you can never bee too fit, ya know!" Gary ran off laughing. "You can't catch me if you're not fit!" 

- 

Team Rocket headquarters. Normally a very interesting place to be, but not right now. Not for Domino. It was a Sunday, there were no big missions to accomplish, and the whole place seemed like it was about to go to sleep. Plus, she had to take care of her younger cousin Kitty. You couldn't get any worse than that. Domino put her head down. This was going to be one _very_ long week. "Domino! Hello?!? Domino? Are you deaf or something?" 

Peachy. The psychotic cousin was here. "What is it, Kit?" 

"Would you stop calling me that? It sounds dirty!" 

"Only 'cause it rhymes with tit." 

"Duh! Anyway, I was asking whether you wanted to go to the mall today." 

Domino pondered her options for a moment. Go to the mall with a psycho cousin, or sit doing nothing all day and not even be able to sleep because of the same cousin. Not much of a choice there. "Fine, get in the car. I drive this time. I don't want to have to dock my pay because of your speeding tickets again." 

"I told you _I'd_ pay for that." 

"What, three months after you were supposed to like on your first one?" Kitty simply glowered. That shut her up. 

- 

"What color, Umbreon? Black or kakhi? I also happened to like those camouflage ones in the corner, but they didn't have my size. Whaddya think?" 

"Bre!" 

"Black? Thought you'd say that." 

"Well, I better put this one back on the rack." He hesitated. "You sure this doesn't look good? I mean, _I_ thought it looked nice..." Umbreon stared. "Fine, fine, I'll put it back." 

"Ooh! Those are some nice pants!" A brunette girl popped up out of nowhere, snatching the kakhi pants Gary was holding. 

"Kitty, give those back! Those are _not_ your pants!" 

"Chill, Domino! This guy was gonna put them back anyway!" 

"Kitty, you do realize those are _boys_ pants, right?" 

"Duh! Guys pants are more comfy!" 

Gary and Umbreon stared nervously. After all, it wasn't often you get pants snatched out of your hands by a complete stranger of the opposite gender. Maybe the best thing to do right then and there would be to slowly walk away, then pay for his pants and get the hell outta there. Of course it's not like anyone ever uses their better judgement. So Gary just stood there like an idiot. 

"I'm not a cross-dresser! I just like guys clothes 'cause they're comfy!" 

"Hello?! That's called cross-dressing!!!" 

"Shaddup!" 

"No you shaddup!" 

"Why don't you all shut up." Gary turned around to see a large man about twice Gary's size wearing a tag on his broad chest that read _Pat Murphy, Manager_. All three of them gulped, and Umbreon cowered behind Gary's legs. "And while you're at it, why don't the three of you please leave." 

Muttering a silent "Yessir," the three of them walked out silently, all blushing a bit from embarrasment. Gary pouted. He didn't even get a chance to buy his pants. 

Kitty began to walk away when Domino grabbed the collar of her shirt. "And where do you think you're going?" 

Kitty gulped. "Erm...window shopping?" 

"Go apoligize to that guy, _now_." 

"Yessir, er, ma'am." She ran off after Gary while Domino trailed behind angrily. Maybe she should've stayed at Team Rocket headquaters after all. 

- 

_Author's Note_: Yeah...about the whole "Those are _not_ your pants!" thing...let's just say I've listened to Five Iron Frenzy's _Wierd Pants_ song a few too many times. Hehe...^.^;; 


	3. Friends

**Battle**

_Chapter 3: Friends_

"Still no news on Gary, huh?" Ash nodded sadly. "Don't worry, he'll turn up eventually." 

"Misty, you've been saying that for the past three years. _I'm_ even doubting he'll ever show up again. Maybe I just have to face he'll never come back. You've been great to me, Misty, but..." A slight moist glaze formed over his eyes. "Maybe I should finally let him go." 

"Pika..." 

Ash giggled. "You're right. It _is_ about time, Pikachu. But, if he _does_ come back, I'll be ready for him." 

"Ooh, you have a plan this time? No more gut instinct for you? Maybe you really have changed!" Misty winked, giggled, and nudged Ash playfully. 

"Ash! Misty! Lunch is served!" Brock and Tracey both entered the room with large platters of food. 

"Enjoy!" cried Tracey, almost a little _too_ happily. 

- 

Gary took a bite out of his veggie Blastoise burger. "So, you're cousins, right?" 

Domino threw yet another death glance at Kitty, who smiled nervously while taking a sip of a peaches-and-cream Ditto Dots frozen smoothie. "Yeah, unfortunately. Do you have any relatives you'd rather not be around?" 

Gary laughed. "Yeah, my older sister May. A frie...someone I knew once liked her, and I always used to blackmail him for it." 

"Heh...I understand what it's like to have an older sis. Domino here's always on my case." 

Domino's hands balled up into fists. "Whaddya mean _I'm_ always on _your_ case? _You're_ always on _my_ case!" 

"Chill out, girls!" Gary instantly remembered how he and...Ash...used to fight. Like cats and dogs. He frowned. Maybe it _was_ time for him to go back. He shook the thought from his head. Never, no way, he could never go back after that battle... 

"Hey, wait a minute, we never got your name," cried Kitty in realization, startling Gary. Domino pondered for a moment. 

"You look familiar..." Gary gagged on his burger slightly. "Lemme geuss, does your name start with an L?" 

"Er...yeah! My name's...uh...Lance." 

"You mean like the old Pokemon Master from, like, five years ago?!? No way! You're not _that_ old!" 

"Domino, you dork, he just has the same name!" 

"Don't you think I know that? I was being sarcastic!" 

"Sure, you were..." Her cousin responded by smacking Kitty on the head. Gary inched away a bit, glancing an envious look at Umbreon, who was on the floor grinning like there was no tomorrow. At least they didn't recognise him. 

"Well, I geuss I should be going, then." Umbreon immediately stood and Gary wrapped up what was left of his burger for later. 

"Hey, don't you wanna know our names?" cried Domino. 

"I already know them. You're Domino, she's Kitty. Enough said." 

Kitty stared at Gary for a second, glanced at Domino, then looked back at Gary. "Hey, it would be nice if you asked for our number, ya know. We'd be glad to pay you back for what happened back at the store." 

Gary shrugged. "I don't have a phone." 

"Duh! Pokemon Centers _always_ have phones!" 

He glanced at Umbreon, who simply grinned. Helpful, real helpful. "Alright, then." 

"Hold on a sec..."-Kitty shuffled around her purse for a few seconds-"Ha! Found it!" She handed Gary a dark blue Post-It note paper with silver ink on it. "And you better call, or else..." Gary blinked. "Or else I'll...steal all your pants! No pants for you!" 

"Uh...right...maybe I'll scratch the smoothies when I order for you next time..." commented Domino. As Gary walked away with Umbreon at his side, he realized something and smiled. Three years and finally he makes two new friends. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all. 

- 

"Hey, guys, I just got an idea!" 

"Ash, it's two in the morning, go back to sleep." 

"But Misty! I have a way to find out if anyone's seen Gary!" 

Brock groaned. "Shaddup and sleep, Ash." 

"No, really! Maybe I can take the winnings from all the battles I've been in and raise a reward for the person who finds Gary!" 

"Nice concept, Ash, but I know a better one." Tracey yawned loudly. "_Sleep_." 

"Fine, be that way! But the second the sun rises I'm gonna go see Officer Jenny, got it?" 

Misty sighed and turned over, still half-asleep. "Alright, Ash, do whatever you want..." 

- 

Gary hesitated. It's been a week since he met those girls. He bet they were expecting him to call by now. Then again, what if they forgot about him? What if they weren't home or something? Then what? Would he shrug it off? And why was he going into a Pokemon Center just to call _them_ anyway? They probably didn't care whether he called or not, so why was he making such an effort? He couldn't be lonely, not with Umbreon around. Could he? 

He gulped. "Here goes." Stiffly marching into the building, he headed straight for the vid-phones while fishing around his pockets for that one important scrap of paper. He gulped again and licked his dry lips while dialing the number. 

"Hello? Oh, hey Lance!" Kitty pouted angrily. "Why didn't you call sooner?! I was worried sick!" 

Gary grinned nervously. "Heh...Nice to see you, too, Kitty. Where'd Domino go?" 

"Oh..." She thought for a second. "She's...out. So, how are you doing?" 

"All right. Sorry about not calling sooner. I was...caught up with stuff." 

"That's okay. Hey, you wanna go out for pizza later? Where are you right now?" 

"Um..." He glanced a nervous look at Umbreon. "Sure, I'm at the Pokemon Center in Ecruteak City." 

"Okay, I'll be there to pick you up in fifteen minutes at most. C'ya!" She winked and hung up. Gary sighed, then smiled and patted Umbreon's head. 

"We better wait out front." 

- 

_Author's Note_: Ooh, Gary's got a little date...^.-~* Ahh, the joys of pizza...~O.o~ 


	4. Betrayal

**Battle**

_Chapter 4: Betrayal_

Syria smiled, something she rarely did. "Bring in the prototype." 

"Yes ma'am." Domino bowed and immediately left the room. She returned a few minutes later with something that resembled a little black box with an antennae. "Ma'am, if you excuse me for saying so, this device won't make them obey us. It'll only make them stronger." 

Syria scowled. "Don't you think I know that? Now, what other news do you have for me?" 

"The current Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, has issued a handsome reward for the capture of a man named Gary Oak." 

"And what's so special about that?" 

"I think I might know where his whereabouts are." 

"Splendid. See to it he is captured and send a ransom note to the Ketchum boy. I'll notify Giovanni immediately." 

Domino bowed. "Yes, ma'am." 

- 

"So how's Umbreon doing, Gary? It looks cuter than ever!" Kitty squealed and hugged the nervous pokemon. 

"Uh...I wouldn't do that..." Umbreon glanced at Gary, who simply shrugged. Hmph. Humans. Always clueless. 

"Kit! I thought I told you _not_ to take my car!" 

Kitty grumbled. "Domino, what're _you_ doing here?" 

"I was running late with work. Would you excuse us, Lance?" She dragged her cousin near the girls bathroom and started whispering. "Kitty, do you know who that guy really is?" 

"Of course, ya dork! That's Lance, _remember_?" 

"No! That's Gary Oak! You know, the guy Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum is after? Commander Syria said we need to catch him and send Ketchum a ransom note for more money!" 

"You mean he's..." Kitty glanced down sadly. "But..we can't...he's our friend..." 

"Friends don't tell friends fake names. Plus, we're Rockets first, anything else later. And you're not gonna do anything, got it?" 

"But I'm an elite agent, just like you! I'm more than capable of assisting you with this mission! Plus, he likes me better!" 

"No. Syria assigned this to _me_. You're too attached to him. Remember those two clowns, what were their names, Jessie and James?" 

"The ones who quit? Weren't they assasinated?" 

"No, they became attached to their enemy, who is currently the Pokemon Master. They're living under high security now, and the big boss decided it was to much of a waste to hire anyone to kill those two goons." 

"But shouldn't that be a good thing?" 

"They used to be elite agents like us; now they have to have a bodygaurd follow them everywhere. Would _you_ want to live like that?" 

Kitty sobbed quietly. "No." 

Domino smiled. "That's a good cousin. Now, stay here." Kitty nodded. Her cousin walked off back to Gary. 

He smiled at her. "Hey, what were you talking about back there that was so secretive?" 

"Oh, nothing. Would you come out with me for a second, _Lance_?" 

Umbreon growled a little. Something was wrong. Gary patted its head. "Sure." 

- 

"Good evening, Kitty." 

She bowed. "Hello Mistress Syria. Shall we put Mr. Oak in the dungeons?" 

"I sense you're sadness. No need to hide it. I understand that you have become attached to this Gary Oak. Just don't let it get out of hand. Giovanni cannot afford to lose another elite Rocket agent." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Oh, and tell the scientists to run a diagnostics test on the prototype. We need to have it ready as soon as possible." 

"Who will be the test subject?" 

"Try a Magikarp." 

"Won't the evolution interfere with the Gameshark prototype's programming?" 

"Do it anyway. Fix all the glitches, then try to reprogram it so they will obey as well." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

- 

Ash had been staring at the note for hours. He just couldn't believe it. Why in the world would anyone put up a ransom for Gary? He had a reward fund all set up, it's not like his captors would be without money. Did they want more? They only needed to ask and he would give up all his life savings to see Gary once again. 

"Ash, don't worry. At least now we know he's still alive." Ash shrugged off Misty's consolation. Even Pikachu was trying to cheer him up a little, though he ignored it. "Professor Oak is already putting off his reasearch to get here. And Officer Jenny will be here any second now. We'll get Gary back soon, okay?" 

Ash sobbed. "I just want Gary back, I just want it to be like old times again. Is that too much to ask?!" 

"Ash, honey, don't worry, we'll get Gary back. He'll be safe and sound." Delia had started to cry herself. "Misty's right, at least now we know he's still alive." 

- 

_Author's Note_: Rubber duckie, you're so fine...(::glances around::)...Right...Anyway, wanna know where I got the idea of the Gameshark? What, you don't give a flying Muk? Too bad, I'm telling you anyway. (::Brings a blackboard with a screenshot of Pikachu shocking a flock of Spearow in the first episode taped to it::) If you noticed, Pikachu used an immensely strong electric attack, which I have assumed to be Thunder, on the _very first episode_. What's wrong with that? Pikachu doesn't learn any decent electric attacks, apart from Thundershock, until level 43, when it learns Thunder(I'm going by the Red/Blue pokemon field guide here, so don't kill me if that's wrong). My theory, though proved time and time again to be untrue(they said Pikachu's special, and I interpreted that to mean it's handicapped or something), is that Ash somehow got his hands on a Gameshark and upped its abilities. Okay, I'll lay off the Dr. Pepper, then.-.-;; 


	5. Trust

**Battle**

_Chapter 5: Trust_

Gary coughed up some blood. What just happened? How did he end up lying on the floor in a dark room like this? Why couldn't he move? And why was his head throbbing so much? Where was Umbreon? Everything suddenly came back to him in a rush. He remembered he was knocked out in front of the Pokemon Center in Ecruteak. A thought dawned on him. Domino did this! And Kitty must've known all along! They weren't friends! They must've recognised him and went along with his little act until he trusted them enough to lure him into their trap! Dammit...they probably took all his pokemon, too. He tried to move his legs. No, he could barely feel them, let alone move them. He could move his arm a little, though. 

_Gary, is it?_

He gasped. Or at least tried; even his lungs hurt. "W-who..." He coughed again. _Shit...I can't even speak..._

_No need for profanity, young one. Allow me to help._ Gary groaned a little at what he saw. He was glowing blue! "What the hell is going on here..." He slowly put his fingers to his moving lips. He could talk! And feel his legs! Not just that, he could move without hurting himself! Just who was this guy, anyway? 

_My name is of no importance. Please, allow me to show myself. I need your help as much as you need mine._ Gary dragged one of his arms behind him and lethargically pushed himself up and against the nearest wall. He breathed heavily. A ghostly humanoid figuire glowed a soft blue in the darkness of the cell. Gary squinted. It seemed as if he met this creature before...Of course! It was back in Viridian City, when he still had those cheerleaders! When he battled that...monster... 

_Please...I am not a monster. Only a mere pokemon. I mean no harm._

Gary felt his strength returning and pushed himself up. "Then...w-why...won't you tell me...who you are..." 

_As I said, my name is of no importance._

"It is to me." 

_Alright, then, if you insist. I am Mewtwo. I was created by the ones who hold you captive. I find this to be the "final straw", as you humans say it. I am helping you for a friend of mine. Ash Ketchum._

Gary looked angrily at the floor, his heart overflowing with rage. "What! Why can't just guy just back off!" He turned around and punched the wall, ignoring the pain. "Sending his pokemon after me, just to spite me," he spat. 

Mewtwo narrowed his violet eyes. _For your information, Ash did not send anyone after you. I am not his pokemon; I came of my own will. In fact, for the past three years he has pushed aside all of the things that brought him joy, simply to look for you._

Gary paused. "He...did that...for me?" 

_Yes._ Mewtwo smiled. _Now that you know, we both owe him our gratitude--you for his friendship and loyalty, and myself, for my very existence._

It took a minute of silence to make Gary realize he was crying. A tear fell from his cheek to the floor. The sound forced him back into reality. He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "C'mon Mewtwo. Let's get outta here." 

- 

Kitty sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't believe what had happened. Giovanni had come back, and with him came a horrible plan. This time, he wanted to _kill_. 

"Kitty?" Domino entered the room. "Kitty, don't worry, Gary was never that great anyway. There are other fish in the sea." 

She stopped sobbing and looked up at Domino with a dangerously serious expression. "Leave. Now. Before I have to kill you." 

"You're not serious, are you? I'm your cousin!" 

She pulled out a black Silencer pistol from under her pillow. "You can bet to hell I'm serious. Get out." Domino left the room quietly, raising her hands in mock surrender and closing the door behind her. She really _was_ serious. If Domino knew anything about Kitty, she knew she would try and get Gary out, no matter what the consequences. Domino smiled sadly. She had and always would be loyal to Team Rocket, but Kitty was different. For her sake, and Gary's, Domino mentally wished her cousin good luck with whatever she had to do. 

- 

Gary pinned himself to the wall. _Mewtwo, someone's coming, what the hell do I do now?_

_Do not worry. I shall, as you humans say it, "watch your back"._

Kitty ran. Fast. She sprinted through the doorway, into the prison wing. Dammit, why'd this place have to be so big?! He was in the twentieth cell...that was the sixth she just passed...seventh...eighth...eighth... 

Kitty gasped. Her feet were moving, but she wasn't going anywhere! "The hell..." Some unknown force slammed her against a nearby wall. Normally, that would've knocked a person unconcious, but Kitty was an elite Rocket and therefore undergoed intense training. She struggled to keep her head clear. Whoever, or whatever for that matter, was doing this was obviously psychic. The force on her hand began to grow immensely more painful, resulting in her dropping her Silencer. Her eyes were shut tightly from the pain, but she managed to sneak a glance at a purple and white humanoid figuire and...Gary? 

"Kitty." 

She grinned in relief, which was about all she could do right now other than talk. "Gary, thank goodness you got out safely. Help me, would ya?" 

Gary sneered and glared bullets at the Rocket icon on her uniform. "Heh. Like you helped me? In your dreams, Kitty-cat. You knock me out then bring me here? And now I find out you're a Team Rocket member? You've gotta be kidding." 

"Gary, no! I didn't hurt you, another Rocket did! I came here to get you out! Domino knows about me being here, she'll bring reinforcements! We've gotta leave while it's still possible!" 

Gary glared at her with a fierce coldness in his eyes. "I can't trust you. I can't trust anybody in this God-damned world! And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my pokemon." He ran. 

_Kitty, is it? I apoligise for misunderstanding your intentions. Please, follow Gary. And quickly. We cannot affort to waste any time. I shall look out for Team Rocket agents._

"Whoever you are, I can't really do much if I'm stuck to a wall!" 

_Oh...I apoligize._

Kitty fell to the floor in a heap. "Gee, thanks." She grabbed her Silencer and sprinted through the dark passageway Gary had ran through. 

- 

Umbreon perked its ears. It had sworn it heard something like footsteps. "Bre?" It shrugged it off. It was probably another one of those men with the white coats coming to check whether they were still in their cages. 

"Umbreon? Is that you?" Umbreon's ears perked again. This time it knew it heard something. "Umbreon, it's me! Gary!" 

Gary had finally come! Umbreon licked its paw. It certainly took him long enough. "Umbreon, I'll get you out, just a second..." Gary dug through his pockets. He was sure he left it there...Aha! His pocketknife! He tried sticking the knife in the keyhole. No, it was too big. He stared at the cage for a second, then instantly started picking at the screws at the joints of the cage door. That was one screw...one to go...got it! "Okay, Umbreon, c'mon out!" As it jumped out, Gary scooped up his six pokeballs. "Let's got, Umbreon." 

"How about let's not." Gary glanced behind him. Domino. "Don't move." She held the gun steadily with one hand, running her other hand over the pokeballs at her belt. "Commander Syria. I have the prisoner under custody. Where's my backup?" 

"Shut off your com link, Black Tulip." Kitty held her Silencer to her cousin's head. Domino shut off her com link. "Now, drop the gun." 

She did as her cousin ordered and raised her hands in surrender. Twice in one day. "Kitty, you know shutting off the com link would only mean trouble to the Commander. She'll have reinforcements here in a heartbeat. Get out with Gary while you still can." 

"I know where your loyalties lie, but I also know you won't ever purpously try to kill me." Kitty smiled. "Thanks." 

"Enough of this love-fest, let's get outta here!" Gary ran off, Umbreon at his side like always. 

"Farewell, Black Tulip! Until we meet again, cousin!" Kitty ran off behind Gary. 

Domino smiled sadly. _Yes. Farewell, until we meet again. Cousin._

- 

_Author's Note_: Woo! Mewtwo finally makes an appearance! Rejoice! Anyway, Domino, just so you know, is from the fourth pokemon movie, _Mewtwo's Return_. Kitty's my own special character that I was intending to use in a story sometime later, but since I was so surprised that her personality matched Domino's almost exactly, I decided to make them cousins. Also, Domino's code name is "Black Tulip", and how that matches the name Domino is beyond me...=@.@= 


	6. Ransom

**Battle**

_Chapter 6: Ransom_

Kitty felt an odd breeze. "Gary, wait!" He stopped. "Someone's here..." 

Gary's head was in the clouds. He still couldn't figuire out why he followed her orders like that. He tried clearing his mind. He had bigger issues to deal with now. "Mewtwo? Is that you?" 

"Mewtwo. That has a familiar ring to it, doesn't it? Considering how he tried to make me forget his existence for all these years." 

_Giovanni! He's here! But how? I thought he had perished!_

Kitty reached for the Silencer at her belt. "Mewthree...four...whatever the hell your name is! We could use some help right about now!" 

Giovanni turned around. "Commander Syria." 

"Yes sir." 

"Fetch me an elite agent, some injective sedative, and the prototype Gameshark. I think we've found another test subject." 

"Right away, sir." 

Gary, Umbreon, and Kitty backed into each other. Kitty ran her index finger over the trigger of her Silencer. "Gary, this is bad. We're surrounded." 

"It's pitch black. How the hell could you figuire that?" 

Kitty chuckled nervously. "Basic training. You have to learn to use _all_ your senses." 

"Is that right?" Gary brushed his hand against his pokeballs. "Wish Mewtwo would come here and kick some sorry Rocket ass with all _his_ senses." 

_You called?_ Through the darkness, Kitty squinted. She saw a bright blue light pushing away the Rocket dan-ins like rag dolls. 

Kitty grinned. "Mewtwo, is it? Took you long enough." She suddenly spotted something reflecting Mewtwo's light. "Look out, behind you!" 

_Ugh!_ Mewtwo fell. 

The figuire left her head down. "I'm sorry." Her words were barely audible. 

Gary scowled. "Domino." 

Kitty's tone was shaky. "Black Tulip. You know, this wasn't what I meant when I said 'Until we meet again', ya know." 

Domino sobbed. "I really am sorry." She turned and ran. 

Giovanni flashed a devious grin. "That was very quick, Syria. Remind me to give you a raise when this is over with." 

"Yes sir. Shall we put Oak and his pokemon back where they were before?" 

"Yes, and quickly. Get Mewtwo under Gameshark influence, before the sedative runs out." 

"Yes sir. Where shall we put the traitor?" 

"Do as you wish with her." 

"Right away, sir." Syria faced Kitty as Giovanni walked back to his office. "I warned you, Kitty." 

Kitty grinned. "Like anyone ever really follows their better judgement." 

"This is now a one-on-one match between Kitty and myself. All others stay out, just until her pokemon faint. Meanwhile, get the Oak boy back to his cell, and move the prototype Mewtwo under custody." She pulled out a pokeball and turned to Kitty. "I don't like traitors in my team." Kitty pulled one of her own pokeballs from her belt. 

"That's good, 'cause I'm no longer part of it. Psychi, go!" 

"Kill, Scizor!" 

A Meowth and a Scizor faced each other. Kitty and Syria shouted various attacks, and the two pokemon began the match while Gary, his pokemon, and Mewtwo were all taken to different places. 

Scizor stabbed at Psychi, who jumped onto its arm. The little yellow charm on Psychi's head glowed a bright gold, and the result was a close range Pay Day. Scizor shook its arm. No way was this pathetic un-evolved pokemon going to win against a champion such as itself. It stabbed again, Psychi ducked and sprinted through its legs. Before Scizor could turn around, Psychi had done yet another close range Pay Day. 

"Good, Psychi, keep up the pace! Jump! Yeah, that's good! Fake! Turn! He's coming from the left! Go under! Now over! Attack! Good! Scratch, now! Now Slash! Great!" 

Syria grinned. "You have trained well, Kitty. But not well enough. Patience, Scizor. Patience." 

Psychi slashed at Scizor's eyes, and Scizor slammed Psychi against the floor. Psychi struggled to get up, a trickle of blood oozing from its lips. Scizor slashed at it, and Psychi fainted. Kitty stared at her fallen pokemon awestruck. "You killed it..." She flipped out her Silencer and held it up. "You fucking bitch, you killed it!" 

"Calm down, Kitty. It merely fainted." Syria nodded to a Rocket behind Kitty. He struck her behind the head. She collapsed. 

- 

"Ash, you're not really going to go through with this, are you? You're putting yourself _and_ your pokemon in danger. Who knows who we're dealing with; you could be killed!" 

Ash stared out into space with a grim expression. "I know that, Misty. But I don't want to see Gary get hurt. Plus, I just go in, give them the money, get Gary, and get out. Easy." 

"At least let me or Brock come in with you." 

"The note said to only bring the money and Pikachu. Sorry, Misty, but I have to go." 

Misty nodded. "I understand. Goodbye, Ash." 

"Goodbye, Misty." He walked into the Unknown Dungeon with Pikachu at his side. He flipped the note out of his pocket and read the directions. "'Head west, go over the cliff and down the staircase, then continue west until you reach the dungeon's wall. Once there, head north to point F, where you'll find a ladder. Climb it. We will arrange the negotiations for the hostage release there.' Misty made it sound harder than it was." He began walking westward. 

- 

_Author's Note_: Aww, poor Kit. (::Kitty smacks Deena on the head, shouting, "Don't call me that! It rhymes with something dirty!"::) Owchies. That hurt. But all shall be well if thou shalt review.=^.^= (::Kitty smacks Deena again, shouting, "Quit with the Shakespeare!"::) ^.^;; 


	7. Tears

**Battle**

_Chapter 7: Tears_

Kitty awoke in cell number 40, in the Unknown Dungeon area. That was odd because this particular site was cut off years ago for the dangerous pokemon lurking around here. As her head cleared, she remembered. Gary and Mewtwo had been caught. They must've reopened the dungeon area because of Mewtwo! That means the hostage negotiations would take place somewhere around here, she was sure of it. 

She had to get out of there. Knowing they had confiscated her beloved Silencer, she had only one chance. She searched her belt. Bingo! Her pokeballs were still there! "Go, Psycho!" A Persian with black paws and a brown tipped tail appeared. "Psycho, I need you to slash the bars of this cell. We need to get outta here and help some friends of mine." Psycho nodded and slashed at the bars, which fell a second later. Kitty patted its head in thanks and recalled it. She had some walking to do. 

- 

Ash entered the second floor of the dungeon quietly. "Hello? Gary? Are you here?" Pikachu shivered. "Gary? Where the hell are you Gary?" 

"Mewtwo, my pet, bring Ash to me." 

_As you wish, Master Giovanni._

Ash gasped. "Mewtwo? What are you doing here? I thought you were free!" No reply. "Mewtwo?" An unseen force picked Ash and Pikachu off the ground and zoomed him through the maze of passageways. "Ack!" Once he had stopped, and once his head stopped spinning, he glanced around. "Gary, are you here?" 

Gary finally managed to push his gag out of his mouth. "Ash, get out! It's a trap! They've got snipers all over the place! They're gonna take Pikachu and kill--" A Rocket agent forced the gag back into Gary's mouth. 

Ash scowled in anger and threw the briefcase filled with money at Giovanni's feet. "Don't you dare harm a hair on Gary's head! I got you the money, now give him back!" 

Giovanni grinned deviously. "Do you really think I would make it that easy? Mewtwo, restrain him!" 

_Yes, master._ Ash felt his knees buckle. The more he willed against it, the more Mewtwo restrained him. Pikachu was taken into custody while Ash watched in a decrepit fasion. A sniper in the corner aimed at Ash's head. 

"Duo! Use Flamethrower!" 

Gary spat out his gag and glanced at a nearby staircase. "Kitty!" 

She winked at him. "The one and only." She faced her Vulpix, who had already scorched the sniper-man. "Alright, Duo, morph to Gengar and put everyone but Ash and Gary to sleep!" To everyone's surprise, the Vulpix changed into a Gengar. 

Gary's eyes widened in realization. "That's a...Ditto..." A Rocket agent fell before Gary. 

Syria struggled to stay awake. "You...you don't...h-have...a Ditto..." 

Kitty grinned. "Hello? Did you forget where we are? This place is filled with high-level pokemon, and this Ditto decided to join me. Didn't ya, Duo?" 

"Gen-gar." Kitty giggled, then glanced at Mewtwo and gasped. 

"What the...why is Mewtwo still awake?!" 

Ash grunted, still under Mewtwo's influence. "It's too powerful...ugh..." 

"That's just great." Mewtwo waved his arm to the side, and Kitty instantly was forced against a stone wall. "Owch! That hurt! Mewtwo, stop! Dammit, that won't work...Gary! There's a black box with an antennae attached to the back of Mewtwo's head! Destroy it!" 

Gary struggled to loosen the bonds that tied his arms behind his back. "I'm a bit preocupied right now!" 

"Okay, okay! But all of us are a little tied up right about now!" She stared at Duo, who was also being crushed by Mewtwo's power. She couldn't even reach for her other pokeballs! There was nothing else to do, she was out of options. She sobbed, quiet tears streaming down her face. She had failed. 

"Don't cry, cousin." 

"Domino!" 

She nodded. "Thanks a lot, Kit, now I've gotta save you. How am I ever supposed to find another job? You better find me a _very_ hot bodygaurd." Kitty did something between a laugh and a sob. "Gary, I've got something for you." She threw a pokeball out and a black cat-like pokemon with gold rings all over its body appeared. 

"Umbreon!" Gary smiled as Umbreon immediately started chewing Gary's bonds. "Umbreon, forget me, go destroy the black box behind Mewtwo's head!" Umbreon nodded and sprinted towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo flew into the air, then sent a black ball of psychic energy at Umbreon, who ran like the wind to get outta there. "Umbreon, jump!" It nodded and jumped high in the air, aiming a Faint Attack at the black box. 

_Do not underestimate my power._ Everyone gasped as Umbreon was thrown against the wall next to Kitty. 

Gary had finally broken his bonds. "Mewtwo! C'mon, I know you're in there, fight it! Fight Giovanni's control! You told me yourself you owed Ash with your life! Is this how you repay him?" 

_...It is true...I-I do...owe him...w-with...my life..._

"Then fight, Mewtwo!" 

Ash strived to lift his head. "Yes...Mewtwo...fight..." 

Kitty joined in. "C'mon, Mewtwo, fight! You can do it! We're counting on you!" 

"Go Mewtwo! Go!" Domino chanted. 

Mewtwo grasped his head. _No...stop...I do not...want...to...hurt...anymore!!_ He let off a huge amount of light, howling. 

Giovanni awoke. He balled his fists, clenching his teeth as he lifted himself up. "No...you are _mine_ Mewtwo! And you shall not leave my sights again!" He grabbed a walkie-talkie type device and talked into it. "Kill them! Kill them all!" 

Ash struggled to keep his head up. "Fight...Mewtwo...Fight..." Pikachu tried letting off some electricity, but just ended up shocking itself. "No...Pikachu..." 

Gary stood up, then glared at Giovanni. "This is all your fault!" He dashed towards him, rearing a fist. "For that you will pay!" 

Giovanni fell back from the blow. He fingered the side of his lips. Blood. He grinned. "Knowing you shall not win, then resorting to violence? Tsk, tsk." 

Gary looked down. It sounded as if he were crying. 

Kitty stared at her friend with moist green eyes. "Gary..." 

He looked up slowly. A devious grin appeared on his face. He wasn't crying; he was laughing! "Resorting to violence? That?" Within two seconds, Giovanni's arms were twisted and held behind his back with one of Gary's arms, while his other arm had Giovanni in a deathly headlock. "_This_ is resorting to violence." 

Kitty and Domino gasped. Ash grunted. "No, Gary! Don't kill him!" 

Gary choked him harder. "Why not? He was going to kill us!" 

"If you kill him...you'll become...one of them...Gary..." 

Gary stopped. "You're right, Ash. He deserves to rot in jail. Killing him would be too easy." He snatched the device in Giovanni's hands. "Might as well kill your spirit, though." He dropped the device on the ground, one hand still holding onto Giovanni, and smashed it with his foot. "That's it, Giovanni. It's over." 

Giovanni licked the blood on his lips. "Shit." 

- 

_Author's Note_: Somebody wash that president-of-a-criminal-organization's mouth with a bar of soap! Profanity!...(::ahem::)...Okay...Anyway, not much to say, other than the next chapter will be the final one. It's more of an epilogue, though.=^.^= 


	8. Atarashi

**Battle**

_Chapter 8: Atarashi_

Officer Jenny nodded. "Thanks, Ash. We've been after this man forever. He's the leader of Team Rocket, and now that we have him, the rest of the Rockets are not far behind in following his footsteps." 

Ash grinned, his Pikachu grinning as well on his shoulder. "Don't thank me, thank Gary. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead." 

"What about those two girls that were with you?" 

"They're friends of Gary. They weren't really agents, they were just trying to save him. We would've never made it out if it weren't for them." Gary smiled sincerely at Ash. He had even lied for him. 

"All right. We'll have to ask you some questions after we have all the Rocket agents in the area under surveillance." 

Gary tapped Ash's shoulder. "Sure, Officer Jenny. Will you excuse us for a moment?" 

"Of course." Gary walked into the nearby forest, behind a large pine tree, signaling Ash to follow. 

"What is it Gary?" 

"Hold on a minute. C'mon out, you guys." A blond girl, a brunette, and a purple and white cat-like creature appeared from the brush. "You were never really formally introduced to these guys. This is Kitty, Domino, and I'm sure you already know Mewtwo. Everyone, this is Ash." Gary smiled and patted Umbreon's head. "I geuss I'm not really alone in this world after all." 

Ash grinned. "Nice to meet all of you." 

Kitty laughed. "Same here." 

Domino winked. "You're cute." 

Kitty smacked her cousin. "Domino, you dork, he's already taken! You know his girlfriend, Misty? The Cerulean gym leader? She's here right now!" Domino smacked Kitty as well, and soon they started arguing and fighting like true relatives. Gary smiled. Some things never change. 

_Gary, may I speak to you for a moment?_

He nodded at Mewtwo. "Hey, Ash, I'll be right back, I need to talk to Mewtwo for a moment." 

"Sure, Gary, but hurry. We've got three years of catching up to do!" 

Gary laughed. "Sure, Ash." He followed Mewtwo deeper into the woods. "So, what did you want to tell me, Mewtwo?" 

Mewtwo stared into the sky, a smile on his face. _As you know, I am a fairly advanced pokemon. In fact, I am the only one of my species. I must not be seen by humans. Now two humans have seen me. I understand you are quite attached to them. Normally, I would erase all their memories of me. This time I shall base who remembers on your decision._

Gary nodded in understanding. He was talking about Kitty and Domino. "No. Don't erase their memories. Kitty and Domino both saved me, and I owe them." He paused for a moment, then smiled. "I trust them." 

Mewtwo nodded. _I trust them as well. Goodbye, Gary._

"Goodbye Mewtwo." Gary walked back to the part of the forest where Ash and the others were, Umbreon still walking by his side. Domino and Kitty had finally stopped fighting, and Domino had a evil little grin on her face. 

"Oh, Gary! Kitty has something to tell you!" As Domino roared in laughter, Kitty's face turned the color of a beet. 

Kitty gulped. "Uh...Gary..." Domino smacked her back as a signal to get on with it. "Wouldyouliketohavedinnerlaterokaythanksbuhbye." She marched away swiftly. 

"Hey, wait, Kitty! I'd love to have dinner!" he cried out merrily, chasing after her, Umbreon following. 

Ash smiled. Geuss he and Misty weren't the item anymore. 

**_End._**

- 

_Author's Note_: (::Sniff::) I actually finished a fic! This is a happy day for me...Anyway, "atarashi" means "new" in Japanese. And Gary gets the girl for once! Woo! (::Does a little jig like James's jig the first time he says the motto in the manga::)...Okay, I'm done. Hope you enjoyed the fic! I leave you with this final thought: "All great battles end. It doesn't matter who won or lost, something is always gained, depending on how hard you tried."=^.^= 


End file.
